


Busted and Deflated

by were_lemur



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May is National Masturbation Month.  Adam has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted and Deflated

"Hey, Jamie, did you know that May is National Masturbation Month?"

Jamie Hyneman looked over at his partner-in-destruction. "And?"

"There's gotta be about a zillion different myths about masturbation. You'll get blind, you'll grow hair on your palms -- " Adam was practically bouncing with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, so?"

"We're the _Mythbusters_. It's more than what we do, it's what we _are_! It's not just a job, it's an adventure!"

"Actually, I think that's the Navy," Jamie pointed out.

"My point stands -- "

"I didn't want to know that."

There was a pause, as Adam visually rewound and replayed what he'd just said. When he'd stopped cracking up, he took a deep breath. "My point _remains_ ; there are all these myths about masturbation, and nobody's actually tested them."

"I hate to disappoint you," Jamie said, "But the network would never go for it."


End file.
